Swipe to Play!
by Chromebolt
Summary: Quarters were messy and out of control, but when Mr. Litwak removes them, and replaces them with cards, things go haywire.


There are two types of people in games. Good guys and bad guys. Or just plain old guys, who are in the background. Whether part of an audience cheering for players in a stadium, or citizens living normal lives.

No quarters were heard. No "dun... clinkclink!" sound when a quarter dropped on the floor, or no "jingle-clink... dun clink!" sound when a quarter was inserted into the hole and dropped in a pit of other quarters.

It was also another day at Bad-Anon. The villains went to the ghost box where they hold the meetings. Clyde was the first to speak. "We all know that no quarters were heard today... I looked outside and saw no quarters, just people holding cards." Clyde said. "I also overheard Mr. Litwak outside saying this..."

X-(FLASHBACK)-X

"Arcades today aren't using quarters..." Litwak said. "And are getting more money." Litwak continued. "So we're getting rid of quarters."

A worker had a smile on his face.

"That means no more picking up all those quarters that drop every day!" The worker shouted.

"No, no. Cards will be here instead. I will replace the coin slots with card swipers." Litwak said.

"No more quarters! No more cleaning up those things." The worker said.

"There's still tickets."

The worker sighed, and without a response, walked away.

X-(FLASHBACK END)-X

"So... no more quarters?" The green monster said.

"Yes." Clyde said.

"I also heard new games are coming in!"

"That means more characters!" A young villain said.

X-(FLASHBACK)-X

A truck was outside. And people shoved boxes from the truck onto wheeled platforms. The people pushes the platforms into the arcade.

"Litwak! How's it been?" A person said.

"Long time no see, John!" Litwak said.

The conversation could go on and on. Litwak didn't notice the other games as he was chatting with John.

Drawn to Life Arcade, Nightmare Dreams, Weird Monster Attack... The list could go on and on.

X-(FLASHBACK END)-X

"Hey, the villains from the new games haven't shown up." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where are they?" One villain said.

Suddenly, voices were heard outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO THE HECK IS TURBO?!" A voice said.

"You don't believe Sugar Rush was invaded?" Another said.

Arguing was everywhere.

"The new villains are outside." Bowser said and sighed, with a puff of fire coming out of his mouth.

"Let's go meet them." A villain said.

The villains were about to go for the door, when the new villains burst in. Wilfre, Coconut, The weird monsters... wow, there were almost TOO many.

"Names?" Clyde said, swallowing a gulp.

Wilfre simply pushed Clyde aside and sat down.

The Bad-Anon meeting continued.

X-(AFTER THE MEETING, IN FIX-IT FELIX, JR.)-X

Ralph came, with clothes ripped and bruises everywhere.

"Brother? What happened?" Felix said.

"Well, first, monsters punched Bowser. Then Wilfre got out his staff and hit somebody on the head with it. Then there was a fight." Ralph said. "Oh, land, brother! Come inside..." Felix said. Felix welcomed Ralph into the penthouse. "SWIPE TO PLAY!" A voice boomed. The arcades were running again. "SWIPE TO PLAY! SWIPE TO PLAY! SWIPE TO PLAY!" The voices said. "Oh, great. I miss those quarters." Ralph said. That night, the machines were still running. "SWIPE TO PLAY!" Was still booming, the Nicelanders couldn't sleep. Ralph punched a hole in a brick, destroying it. Ralph then made himself comfortable in his brick junkland. Q*bert and the others couldn't sleep. Q*bert groaned as the night continued.

"SWIPE TO PLAY!"

Everybody woke up from the evil yell. Felix walked over to Ralph's "home". "Ralph?" Felix said. "I'm sleeping." Said Ralph, wanting more sleep. "The arcade is opening." Felix said. "NOT TODAY! WHY TODAY?!" Ralph said. "It's EVERY day." Felix said. Ralph got to his starting place along with the rest of the Nicelanders.

"SWIPE TO PLAY!"

"EVERY DAY!"

They added two new words to the song on few cabinets.

"SWIPE TO PLAY EVERY DAY!"

"SWIPE TO PLAY! EVERY DAY! HAVE SOME FUN AND SWIPE SWIPE SWIPE!" was the full song, only heard in Sugar Rush Speedway. And Drawn to Life Arcade was full torture. "SWIPE TO PLAY, RESTORE COLOR, EVERY DAY, RID THE SHADOW AND BRING LIGHT!" it screamed.

"SWIPE TO PLAY!"

"SWIPE TO PLAY!"

"SWIPE TO-"

They stopped.

Everybody was shouting.

"FINALLY!"

"YES!"

"WOOHOO!"

X-(ANOTHER BAD-ANON MEETING)-X

"So, we would like to thank Mr. Litwak and the complaints of parents and their kids for shutting down the shouts." Clyde said.

Clapclapclap.

Everybody clapped. 


End file.
